poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Shock Showdown!/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *(Ash breaths a sigh of relief as he sees something he had been longing to see) *Narrator: After two weeks of being lost. *(Misty also breaths a sigh of relief as what they see is revealed) *Narrator: Our heroes reach Vermilion City. *(Brock, too, breaths a sigh of relief when he sees the sign for Vermilion City) *Narrator: Congratulations, you finally made it! *All: Hip hip hooray! (x3) *Misty: I can't wait to take a bubble bath! *Mio: Same here! I need to wash my hair. *Brock: I gotta hit the laundromat! *Ui: Allow me to help you on that. *Yui: I gotta see all the sights it has to offer! *Glaciar: Glaa glaa! ("Sounds great!") *Liam: That sounds exciting, Yui! *Ben: But there's something that you and Ash need to do first, Liam! *Ash: Right! I have to find the Vermilion City Gym (prepares to run forward into the city) right now! *Brock: (grabs Ash by the back of his jacket) Hold it! *Azusa: Um, Ash-sempai, I'd personally look at Pikachu, I saw it collapse. *Ash: What's the matter? (sees Pikachu worn out and collapsed on the ground with its stomach growling) *Ben: Oh dear. *Ash: (picks up Pikachu) Pikachu! *Misty: It must be hungry. *Brock: We haven't eaten anything decent in three days now. *Ash: Hey, Pikachu. You feeling hungry, little buddy? *(Ash's stomach starts growling) *Ash: (laughs embarrassingly) I guess we're all a little hungry. Eh, Pikachu? *Pikachu: Pika. ("Uh huh") *Ben: Then let's all head to the Pokemon Center, and grab a bite! (in thought) I think I might be in the mood for some ramen noodles. *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Electric Shock Showdown! *(Our heroes soon arrive at the Pokemon Center) *Ritsu: Nurse Joy, its Pikachu! *Ash: I think its hungry. *Nurse Joy: We'll fix Pikachu up. *(all our heroes, save for Ben, look surprised) *Nurse Joy: I know why most of you are surprised, I look like all the other nurses, don't I? My first cousin works in Pewter City, and my second cousin works in Viridian City. I think I'm the prettiest one, don't you? (giggles) *Brock: Yeah. *Ben: And how. (hears the doors open) *???: Hurry! You'll be okay Ratata! Hurry! *Ben: Oh my! (in thought) Another one, huh? *Brock: That Ratata's in rough shape. I wonder what happened. *Ben: I think I know, and so does Nurse Joy. *Mugi: Do you think it's the 15th Pokemon brought this month, Nurse Joy? *Nurse Joy: I have no idea how you guessed it, but that is the 15th one brought in this month. *Ash: What? *Ben: Don't be too surprised as to where they all came from. *Nurse Joy: Ben's right. Follow me, to the recovery room. *(everyone follows Nurse Joy and they can't believe their eyes, save for Ben) *Brock: This is terrible. *Ben: Hard sight to see, huh? *Nurse Joy: They all lost to Lieutenant Surge, the Vermilion gym leader. *Ben: He can be a tough one, all right. *Ash: Whoa! He must be a great trainer! *Liam: If he can send 15 Pokemon to the Pokemon Center in one month, he HAS to be. *Ben: Trust me, he is. Since I battled him years ago. *Misty: So, Ash, Liam, you two scared already? *Ash and Liam: No way! *Misty: Well, you both talk big. But when you see how tough it is to get badges, Ash, you turn chicken. Maybe you should just quit now. *Ben: Watch it, Misty. Ash defiantly ain't no chicken, and neither are me or Liam. Though, mind you, I got nothing against chickens. I mean, I happen to have raised some chickens. Fowl are fine birds. *Misty: I'm not calling you or Liam chicken. But the point being, the badges that Ash won, he got out of pity. *Ash: A badge is a badge! *(Misty flicks Ash's nose) *Ash: Ow! *Ben: You really don't want to try that again, missy. *Misty: Well, how about your student proves how tough he is at the Vermilion gym. *Brock: From the looks of things here, you and Liam will have to be tough to battle with this Lt. Surge. *Ash: You think he's that tough? *Ben: Trust me, I know how harsh Lt. Surge is. After my battle with him, my Charmeleon had to get treatment for a whole day! *Misty: Unlike Liam, me and Brock gave you badges, you know. How do you think we'll look if you get crushed by Surge? *Ben: Last time I checked, Surge is just a gym leader like you both, the only difference is in how you approach the situation. And to be honest, if I battled Surge again, you'd see how intense I get when facing him. *Ash: Surge may be just a gym leader, but you have nothing to worry about, Misty. Except maybe seeing my own incredible strength! *Mugi: Alright, that's enough! *Nida: Nido Nido. ("Mugi's right.") *Ash: She started it *Ben: Next time, Misty. THINK before you SPEAK. *Nurse Joy: I agree with that remark, because you two should remember, this is a hospital. *Ash: Oh. *(Ash and Misty turn to see all the trainers staring at them unpleasantly) *Ui: They say if two people fight, they really care about each other. *Ash: Me care about her? *Misty: Me care about him? *(Both turn their backs) *Nurse Joy: (giggles) *Ben: (glares at Misty) Like I said, THINK before you SPEAK, Misty. Especially to one of my students. Otherwise, you'll be treading some dangerous grounds, MY grounds. *(A sound is soon heard) *Nurse Joy: That signal means your Pokemon has recovered. *(Pikachu is soon seen happily munching on an apple) *Ash: Pikachu! *Didi: Pup pup! *Ash: Jun, what's that Pokemon? *Jun: This is Didi, my Lillipup. *(Liam pulled out Dexter) *Dexter: Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength *Ben: I know exactly what Dexter means by it being able to judge its opponent's strength, I battled one once and it read my almost like a book. But in all seriousness they are super loyal, especially when they evolve. *Misty: And whats that Pokeball like mushroom? *???: Foon? (Me?) *Ui: That's my new Pokemon, Foongus. *Ben: You have a Foongus? *(Liam gets out his Pokedex) *Dexter: Foongus, the Mushroom Pokemon. It uses the Poké Ball-like pattern on its head to lure people and Pokémon in grassy areas, then releases a cloud of poisonous spores to defend itself. It moves by either hopping or turning on its side and rolling on its cap. *Ui: I named him Angus. *Ben: Well, even though Foongus are dangerous in the wild, they are pretty cute. *Ash: Well, Pikachu, I hope you're full, because we gotta win big at that gym today! *Pikachu: Pi? *Ash: Come on! Let's go win a badge! *(Our heroes soon see another trainer rushing his Pokemon to the infrimary) *???: Please hurry! Just hold on, Pidgey! *Misty: I guess they must have come from that gym. *Mugi: I'm guessing that that's the 16th Pokemon brought in this month. *Ben: You took the words right out of my mouth, Mugi. *Pikachu: Pi!!! *Ash: Huh? *Pikachu: Pikachu Pikachu! ("I don't want to fight in that gym!") *Azusa: Pikachu says it doesn't want to fight at the gym. *Ash: What? Don't be a coward! *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("Do you even care if I end up like that Pidgey?") *Azusa: Pikachu wants to know if you care if he ends up like that Pidgey that just passed us. *Ash: Huh? Do I even care if you end up like that Pidgey in there? Is that it? *Pikachu: Pika Pika ("That's it") *Ash: Yeah. I guess you're right. *(Pikachu breaths a sigh of relief) *Ben: (in thought) Will Ash even consider what Pikachu said? *Ash: No problem! You won't end up that way because you'll win! *Ben: (in thought) Guess not. *(Pikachu struggles to hold on to the bench as he's being pulled away by Ash) *Ash: Don't be a scaredy cat, Pikachu! *Ben: Uh oh. I suggest we stand back! *(Right on cue, Pikachu shocks Ash with a Thunderbolt) *Misty: The way they fight must mean they care a lot. *Ben: I don't think it's not that, I think it's the fact that Pikachu could wind up in the infirmary like that Pidgey that's got him scared to face Surge. *Liam: Well, who's gonna go first? *Ben: Good question, Liam. Which of my students should battle Surge first? *(Our heroes soon arrive outside the Vermilion gym) *Ash: So this is the Vermilion City gym. *Mugi: An electric type gym, and since Pidgey is a Flying type, it was at a disadvantage against it. *Ben: Good point, meaning, Ash, that it might be wise to not let either Pidgeotto or Squirtle fight against Surge. *Liam: I know I'll be using Nidorino. *Ben: Using a poison type against electric types? Interesting. *Misty: It's not too late to back out. *Ash: Why should I back out when I'm gonna win? *Ben: Well, that depends on how long you can go in a battle with the lieutenant. *Ash: I can last longer than you think! Just stand back and watch me! *Ben: Whatever you say. *Misty: I'll stick around to see your face when you get creamed. *Ash: If you think we're gonna get creamed, you're gonna be disappointed! *Brock: Are we ever gonna go inside. *Liam: I agree with Brock, that gym badge is waiting for us, Ash. *(The doors open and our heroes enter) *Liam: Its kinda dark. *Charmeleon: Charmeleon ("Allow me") *(Charmeleon lights the area up with its tail) *Ash: Hello. Me and my friend have come for a Pokemon battle to earn our Thunder badges. *???: Hey, boss! Two more victims for the emergency room. *Lt. Surge: Which ones? *Brock: Whoa! He's huge! *Misty: Is he the gym leader you two have to beat? *Ben: He sure is. Good to see you again, Lieutenant. (salutes) *Lt. Surge: (salutes) Same here, Ben. I hear you became a PDU agent after your last Pokemon League championship win. *Ben: Yep. And now I'm training two trainers as students to follow that same path to the League I started out in. *Lt. Surge: Well, for your students, welcome to Vermilion gym. (hugs Misty) *Ben: (in thought) Guess Surge doesn't know that Ash and Liam are his challengers. *Lt. Surge: Oh! One of my next two challengers is a cute one! Don't think I'll go easy on you. *Misty: (laughs sheepishly) Uh, excuse me. I'm not one of the challengers. *Lt. Surge: Then who? *Ash and Liam: Us! That's who! *Lt. Surge: Hm? *Ben: That's right, Lieutenant. Meet my students, Ash Ketchum and Liam. *Lt. Surge: Oh, you two! Okay, babies! *Ash: We're no babies! You heard Ben say our names! *Liam: We're ready and willing to battle, Lieutenant! *Ben: I will tell you both this, Surge gained this sort of attitude while he was serving as an army lieutenant. This is how he treats all challengers. *Lt. Surge: Right! And I call everybody who loses to me "baby". But Ben proved himself to be a man when we fought. Right? *Ben: Correct, sir. *(Surge notices Pikachu hiding behind Ash's leg) *Lt. Surge: A Pikachu! Hey! Look at this! One of the babies brought along a baby Pokemon! *(Surge and his subordinates laugh) *Ash: Quit it! Why are you making fun of my Pikachu? *Pikachu Pika Pika! ("I ain't no baby!") *Lt. Surge: (Looks at Liam) Well, looky here! Unlike this one (points to Ash), he has an evolved Pokemon. *Liam: You talking about me and Charmeleon? *Lt. Surge: I sure am. At least you might be able to prove to be able to put up a bit of a fight with that Charmeleon, just like Ben did when he was a trainer. *Ben: True, Surge, but like Ash said, why are you making fun of his Pikachu? (in thought) Even though I think I know why) *Lt. Surge: Oh, I'll show you why. Go, Pokeball! *(From the Pokeball materializes a Raichu) *Ash: It's a Raichu! *Ben: (in thought) I thought I knew why. *(Ash brings out Dexter) *Dexter: Raichu, a Mouse Pokemon of the electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. *Ben: That's enough electricity to power an office building or two! *(Ash and Pikachu stare Raichu down) *Lt. Surge: Okay, babies. If you want to quit, now's your chance. *Raichu: Raichu. ("And how.") *Ash: There's no way we're gonna quit now! *Liam: We both came too far to quit! *Lt. Surge: (scoffs) What could a baby like THAT do? If yous want to become a Pokemon master, you should make your Pokemon evolve as soon as you catch it. *Ben: I'll tell you one thing, Surge. Your method of raising Pokemon like your Riachu hasn't changed a bit! *Ash: There's more to raising a Pokemon than forcing it to evolve! And I like this Pikachu just the way it is. *(Subordinates laugh) *Lt. Surge: Wrong, baby! Electric Pokemon are only useful once they've learned all their electrical attacks! Ben should know, as I told him I used my Pokemon in the war before I became a gym leader. *Ben: You better believe it, that's why you're known as the Electric Soldier. *Lt. Surge: Ben's got a point. If you keep Pikachu puny like that, it's no more than a little pet. *Pikachu: Pika. ("Pet, am I?") *Ben: (in thought) Looks like Pikachu's getting fired up. *Misty: Can Pikachu beat Raichu? *Azusa: Going against its evolved form, I'm not sure. *Brock: I seriously doubt it, especially if Raichu knows all the electrical attacks. *Ben: Well, Surge's Raichu also packs a physical punch, too. Not just an electrical one. *Lt. Surge: Okay, babies! Did you both come here just to show your little pet and your work in progress? *Ash: We came here to earn our Thunder badges! *Pikachu: Pika Pika! ("And we'll get them!") *Ash: Pikachu? *Ben: Looks like Pikachu really wants to fight, despite its evolutionary disadvantage. *Brock: You're right. That's unusual. Pikachu really wants to go into battle. *Misty: I'm not surprised. *Liam: He really looks fired up! *Ash: Pikachu, I'm counting on you. *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("You got it.") *Ben: Ash will go first, Surge. *Lt. Surge: Oh well. I guess you'll learn that playing with the big boys can be a shocking experience. *(The lights come on and one of Surge's subordinates takes the place of referee) *Subordinate: The Pokemon battle will now begin. Only one Pokemon may be used. The gym leader, Lt. Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Ash, has chosen Pikachu. No time limit! Let the battle begin! *Ben: Here we go. *(The other subordinate rings the bell to start the match) *Lt. Surge: Go, Raichu! (Riachu charges) *Ash: Go, Pikachu! (Pikachu charges) *Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! *(The attack lands, but Ash, Pikachu, and everyone else are surprised that it didn't phase Raichu) *Ash: What's that?!? *Ben: It didn't even flinch! *Lt. Surge: Raichu, show em a REAL Thunder Shock! *(The attack lands with much more power and knocks Pikachu back and supposedly out) *Raichu: Raichu. ("That's that.") *Lt. Surge: It's over, baby. You didn't really think your Pikachu could beat my Raichu, did ya? (chuckles) *Ash: Pikachu! *Brock: Call it back, Ash! *Ash: But. *Ben: Raichu's shocks are too powerful! This is an evolutionary and power level mismatch! *Ash: Pikachu, return. *(Pikachu gets up but refuses to quit) *Pikachu: Pika. ("No Ash.") *Ash: Pikachu? *Misty: Pikachu still wants to fight? *Ben: It's not giving up? (in thought) I saw this at least twice before with Rocky! During our two P1 Championship runs! He has that drive to keep fighting till he wins! *(Pikachu turns to Raichu) *Lt. Surge: (laughs) It's pretty gutsy, for a toy. *(Pikachu charges forward) *Ash: Pikachu! *Lt. Surge: I enjoy playing with toys, but playtime's over. Raichu, Mega Punch! *(Pikachu takes the attack on the chin) *Lt. Surge: Now a Mega Kick! *Ben: Another direct hit! *Ash: Pikachu! *(Pikachu is sent halfway across the battlefield, as Team Rocket watches on outside) *Jessie: (chuckles) Pikachu's really getting pounded. *James: That Raichu really must be strong. *Jessie: Hey! I just thought of something! If Pikachu loses this battle. *James: You're right! Then its not worth stealing after all! We've wasted all this time! *Meowth: Maybe you can steal Riachu. *(Jessie and James attack Meowth) *Jessie: Come on, Pikachu! Can't you zap it like you always do? *James: Surge is getting ready to finish it off. *Jessie: (gasps) *Lt. Surge: Now, give us the big finale, Raichu! *(Raichu lets loose its most powerful electrical attack yet) *Ash: Pikachu! *Ben: (in thought) It's over. The poor thing couldn't take it. *(Mio took a closer look at Pikachu, revealing that it was unable to continue) *Subordinate: Pikachu is unable to battle, Raichu wins, which means the victory goes to Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader. *(The Light Music Club was saddened that Ash and Pikachu lost so quickly, Liam knew Ash wasn't going to win) *Liam: (thought) Nurse Joy, looks like you're going to have the 17th one brought in for the month. *Sawako: (disappointed) So that's it, I guess Ash lost. *Ben: (disappointed) Yeah... *Yui: (sadly) I guess Pikachu suffered the same fate as that Rattata and that Pidgey. *Azusa: Yeah, I just hope Liam doesn't lose as well. *(Ash picks up his unconscious Pikachu) *Ash: Pikachu. *Ben: I'm sorry, Ash. Pikachu proved to be a real fighter, but he's just not powerful enough. *Ash: We gotta get it to the Pokemon Center! *Ben: You're right. Ash, Misty, Brock, you all go to the Pokemon Center. I'll stay here for Liam's battle. *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Raichu! *(Back to the show) *Liam: Now its my turn. *Ben: Alright, then. *Mio: Um, Surge? *Lt. Surge: That's Lieutenant Surge. *Mio: Sorry. Lieutenant Surge, sir. May I referee this match? *Lt. Surge: If you want to, it'll give my own referee a break after that last match. *Ben: Alright Liam. This is it. Try not to end up like Ash, alright. *Liam: Don't worry, coach. I won't. *Mio: This will be a three on three match, with a Thunder Badge on the line for the challenger, Liam. Trainers, select your first Pokemon! *Lt. Surge: Voltorb, on the double! *(Lt. Surge calls out Voltorb) *Voltorb: Vol torb! *Liam: So he's chosen Voltorb. (brings out Pokeball) Oddish, I choose you! *(Liam calls out Oddish) *Oddish: Oddish! *(The Light Music Club was surprised, but only Ben knew about Liam's choice) *Ben: (in thought) Smart move. Grass types like Oddish have an advantage against electric types such as Voltorb. (aloud) Let's see if little Oddish can take its first battle and run with it. *Mio: Let that battle begin! *(bell rings) *Lt. Surge: Voltorb, Rollout! *(Voltorb uses Rollout at Oddish) *Liam: Dodge it using Protect! *(A force field forms around Oddish, repelling Voltorb's attack) *Ben: I had no clue Oddish could use protect! *Lt. Surge: Rollout again! *Liam: Use Acid to jump. *(Oddish manages to avoid the attack using Acid, which strikes Ben as familiar) *Ben: (in thought) I think Ash's Bulbasaur uses that technique! Oddish must have picked it up from Ash's Bulbasaur. *Liam: Leech Seed from above. *(Oddish shoots Leech Seed at Voltorb and hits its mark, vines wrapped Voltorb is shocked in red electricity) *Ben: Right on the money! And Leech Seed is one of my personal favorite grass type moves! *Liam: Wrap it up with Moonblast, Oddish! *(Oddish strikes Voltorb hard with Moonblast) *Lt. Surge: What happened?!? *(Voltorb rolled over to Lt. Surge's side and revealed it had swirly eyes) *Mio: Voltorb is unable to battle, Oddish wins! *Ben: No way! How can a grass type learn a fairy type move? Well, regardless, that's one down and two to go! *Liam: Alright! Nice work, Oddish. *Oddish: Oddish Oddish ("Thank you, Liam.") *Yui: (starts smiling and giggling with excitement) *Azusa: What's gotten you so excited, Yui-sempai? *Yui: That Oddish is so cute, even when its exhausted! *Ben: Wait, exhausted? *(Oddish was panting, as she was exhausted) *Ben: I see what you mean. All that worn the poor thing out. *Liam: Hey, Oddish. Think you can go on a bit more? *Oddish: Oddish ("Don't know") *(Surge returns Voltorb to its Pokeball) *Lt. Surge: Not bad, kid. But you'll have to choose your next Pokemon wisely. Because this one will be a shock! (calls out an Electabuzz) *Liam:: Electabuzz, huh? (held Oddish's Friend Ball out) Oddish, return. *(Liam recalls Oddish) *Ben: Which Pokemon will Liam use this time? *Liam: Mankey, lets go!! *Ben: A fighting type? Interesting choice. *(Mankey looked energetic as ever) *Ben: Boy, Mankey sure is energetic. I bet it can't wait to battle, as it has been a while since it saw any action. Let's see if it can take on the much bigger Electabuzz. *Lt. Surge: Thunder Punch. *Liam: Brick Break! *(The two attacks collide) *Ben: Those two attacks seem identical in power! Will they tie? *(The attacks push them back) *Lt. Surge: Use Thunderbolt! *(The attack heads straight for Mankey, but Liam had a trick up his sleeve) *Liam: Double Team! *(Mankey glows white and revealed multiple copies to avoid the Thunderbolt) *Yui: Wait! What happened? Where's the real Mankey? *Ritsu: I can't tell which one is real! *Ben: That's Double Team for ya! You can't tell which is the real thing until it either wears off or the real Pokemon shows itself. *Lt. Surge: Swift attack! *Liam: Repel it with Fury Attack! *Ben: I hope that attack can repel all of it! *(Mankey managed to repel some of them, but is hit by the rest of it) *Liam: Mankey, no! *Lt. Surge: Thunder Punch. *Liam: Low Sweep! *(The attacks collided with sparks emitting, which created an explosion) *Ben: WHOA! What a collision! (in thought) Which of them is still standing? *Yui: I can't see! *Mugi: Neither can I! *Ritsu: Wait, I think I see something! *(The dust settles and the results of the explosion are revealed, Mankey and Electabuzz were sprawled to the ground, unable to continue) *Mio: Both Mankey and Electabuzz are unable to battle! This battle is a tie! *Lt. Surge: A tie!? *Liam: A tie!? *Ben: Don't worry, Liam. You still have Oddish and your third Pokemon, whichever one it is. *Liam: You're right. (Liam returns Mankey to its Pokeball) Mankey, you fought your heart out out there. You earned a nice long rest. *Lt. Surge: (returns Electabuzz to its Pokeball) Not bad, you got me down to my last Pokemon. But this is gonna be a blast from the past! Go, Raichu! *(Raichu materializes from the Pokeball) *Ben: Oh boy. I hope you have a Pokemon that can stand against Raichu. Because I doubt Oddish still has enough energy to take it on. *Azusa: He's right. Oddish must still be wiped out after its battle with Voltorb. *Liam: Don't worry, coach, I got this. (brings out another Pokeball) *(He called out Oddish) *Ben: Oddish again? But why? The poor thing is still exhausted from its battle with Voltorb. *Liam: But I believe in Oddish. (in thought) Plus, if I can somehow manage to get Raichu wrapped up in a Leech Seed attack, I'll drain Raichu's energy, giving me the chance to land a final strike with Moonblast. *Lt. Surge: Raichu, go! *(Raichu charges) *Liam: Oddish, same as before! Use Acid to jump! *(Oddish leaps into the air, narrowly missing Raichu's charge) *Liam: Now, Oddish! Leech Seed! *(Oddish managed to hit Raichu with Leech Seed, but is hit by Mega Kick and toppled over, unable to continue) *Mio: Oddish is unable to battle, Raichu wins! *Liam: Oddish! (rushed over to the exhausted Oddish) Are you okay? *(Oddish wakes up from its swirly eyed expression, and looks weakly to him) *Oddish: Odd.. ("Sorry...") *Liam: Don't be, Oddish. You tried your best. You earned a rest. *(Liam recalls Oddish) *Azusa: Poor Oddish lost... *Ben: I hope your last Pokemon is a strong one, Liam. *Lt. Surge: I hope so too, I don't want this match to be over so soon. *Liam: Neither of you worry, (brings out final Pokeball) I got this under control! Here we go! *(Nidorino materializes from the Pokeball) *Ben: Well, Nidorino may be a strong choice, but I hope its poison will be enough. *Lt. Surge: A Nidorino? Well, this should be fun. *(Nidorino looked ready) *Mio: It looks ready to fight. *Ben: Alright, Liam. It's down to the wire. It's a do or die situation. Good luck. To both you and Nidorino. *Mio: As a reminder, this match is for a Thunder badge! Let the final battle, begin! *Lt. Surge: Raichu, Mega Punch. *(Raichu charges in with a Mega Punch ready to land) *Liam: Block it, Nidorino. *(Nidorino manages to block the attack, but struggles while doing so) *Liam: Use Counter. *(Nidorino successfully counters the Mega Punch and sends Raichu back) *Ben: Quick thinking, Liam. But brace yourself, it's not over yet. *Lt. Surge: Thunderbolt. *(Raichu unleashed Thunderbolt, which exploded in front of Nidorino, the Light Music Club looked panicked) *Liam: Hang in there, You just got to. *Yui: (in thought) Nidorino? (gets teary eyed) Please, don't... *Azusa: Nidorino....please be okay.... *Tsumugi: Is Nidorino still standing? *Ritsu: I don't know, that attack was pretty powerful. *Ui: Well, a Thunderbolt like that can render a Dragonite unconscious. *Jun: I wonder if that means Nidorino ended up like Pikachu. *(Sawako spotted something inside the smoke) *Sawako: Girls, look inside the smoke. *Light Music Club: (looked in the smoke) Huh? *(White eyes began to emerge from the smoke, then they heard a sound that they were familiar with, white beam of light emerged from the cloud of dust) *Ritsu: No way. *Yui: Is that? *Ui: I think so. *Ben: Is Nidorino, evolving? *(The dust settles and in Nidorino's place, is something big and more powerful) *???: NIIIIIDOOOO!!! *Liam: I can't believe it! *Ben: A Nidoking?!? *Ritsu: That looks so cool! (brings out her Pokedex) *Dextera: Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon, and the evolved form of Nidorino. It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can also be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. *Ben: But how is this possible? Nidorino can only evolve into a Nidoking with a Moon Stone, just like Nidorina into Nidoqueen. Unless... *Liam: I had a feeling Thunderbolt was coming, as soon it was heading directly to him, I threw a Moon Stone at him, so it can evolve into Nidoking. *Surge: Use Thunderbolt again. *Liam: Receive it! *Surge: What?! *(Raichu uses Thunderbolt which hit Nidoking, and shook it off which completely vaporized the move, showing no effect on Nidoking at all) *Lt. Surge: But how?! *Raichu: Rai rai chu ("That should've worked") *Yui: (turns to Ben) Ben, what's going on? *Ben: I think I know what Liam's plan was. Once Nidorino evolved into Nidoking, it became part ground type. And electrical attacks are useless against ground type Pokemon! *Yui: Wait a minute...That was his plan all along?! *Ben: That's right! Make Nidoking evolve and make Raichu's main offense useless! *Tsumugi: That means Nidoking has the type advantage. *Lt. Surge: If Electric attacks don't work, then use Mega Kick instead. *(Raichu leaps forward with a Mega Kick) *Liam: Grab it! *(Nidoking grabs the Mega Kick before it can even land) *Ritsu: Raichu's slowing down, is it getting tired? *Ben: Both that and its previous battle with Oddish and the damage it took during it, especially from that Leech Seed. Plus, Nidoking's special ability should kick in right about now! *Jun: You mean? *Ben: Yep, Poison Point. *(Right on cue, Raichu shows the signs of being poisoned) *Liam: Now give it a toss! *() *Lt. Surge: Raichu, try and stand up. *(Raichu managed to get back up but is staggering) *Liam: *(Nidoking punches the ground, shock waves erupted the floor below Raichu which caused it to be sent flying) *Lt. Surge: Raichu!! *Liam: And thats all she wrote!! *(Raichu fell and slammed into the ground in a cloud of dust, as the dust cleared, Raichu appeared to have swirly eyes, Mio took a closer look and raised her hand and made the call) *Mio: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends)